ZOOM to the Giant Movie
NickyHelp in PBS Kids' ZOOM Cast * Aline as Herself * Alisa as Herself * Buzz as Himself * Cara as Herself * Caroline as Herself * Claudio as Himself * David as Himself * Emily as Herself * Eric as Himself * Estuardo as Himself * Frances as Herself * Francesco as Himself * Garrett as Himself * Jared as Himself * Jessica/Jessie as Herself * Kaleigh as Herself * Keiko as Herself * Kenny as Himself * Kortney as Herself * Kyle as Himself * Lynese as Herself * Matt as Himself * Maya as Herself * Mike as Himself * Nick as Himself * Noreen as Herself * Pablo as Himself * Rachel as Herself * Ray as Himself * Shing-Ying as Herself * Taylor as Herself * Zoe as Herself * Howie as Himself * Peter Griffin as Himself * the Teletubbies as Themselves * Woody as Himself * Yakko Wakko and Dot as Themselves * Sabrina as Herself * Salem as Himself * Garfield as Himself * Clifford as Himself * Max Taylor as Himself * Zoe Drake as Herself * Fern as Herself * Tammy as Herself * Mr. Ray as Himself * Roger Rabbit as Himself * Jessica as Herself * Pongo as Himself * Peridta as Herself * the Puppies as Themselve * Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Donald Duck as Themselves * the Muppet Babies as Themselves * Woody as Himself * Jessie as Herself * Buzz Lightyear as Himself * Robin Hood as Himself * Aladdin as Himself * Jasmine as Herself * Abu as Himself * Carpet as Itself * the Cave of Wonders as Itself * Genie as Himself * Winnie the Pooh as Himself * Tigger as Himself * Jafar as Himself * Iago as Himself * Sis as Herself * Peter as Himself * Thomas as Himself * Gordon as Himself * Tim as Himself * Dug as Himself Scenes # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 1- Start Program/Opening Credits "ZOOM Theme"/"Ruldoph the Red Nose Reindeer"/"Weir Doing a Sequel" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 2- the Giant attacks # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 3- "Zip a Do Dah"/Sis meets Howie # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 4- Sis Road Robin Hood # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 5- Pongo Peridta Puppies/Green Eggs and Ham # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 6- "Winter Wonderland" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 7- Dance of the Reed Flutes # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 8- Iago Abu kiss the Monkey # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 9- Auditions for Genie/"Friend Like Me" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 10- Baby Kermit Pooh Toy Living the Room # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 11- "Uncle Noah's Ark" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 12- "Workin' on the Railroad" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 13- "Big House" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 14- Soccer # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 15- Carasoul # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 16- "I'll Get What You Want" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 17- Dancing Penquins # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 18- "Together Again Again"/End Program/Ending Credits/"Send it to ZOOM" Gallery Category:Movies Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:NickyHelp